


Immovable

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: A Christmas conversation between brothers.(Or, my soft, slightly nutty emotional reaction to S4 speculation lovingly encased in a 221b fic. Spoiler-free.)





	

“Again, Sherlock? This is becoming another of your dreadful habits.”

“Can’t I phone to wish my own brother a merry Christmas? Since I know you’re spending it alone. As always.”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be at Christmas drinks with the Watsons? Wearing hats, opening presents, playing happy families?”

“I was… invited.”

“I see. Well, lovely chatting, but don’t let me keep you from rearranging your glassware, or whatever delightful alternatives you had planned. Or should I be _concerned_?”

“No, but perhaps I should be. For a change.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I know how much you hate getting _involved_ , Mycroft - lurking in the shadows is more your style. But these past few years you’ve rather been dragged back into the spotlight, haven’t you? With everything you’ve done for my sake. And John’s. It means… you’re a target now. If someone comes after me, they know they’ll have to deal with you. It wasn’t like that before.”

“I'm entirely capable of taking care of myself. It’s you who insists on perpetually throwing yourself in harm’s way.”

“But remember that terrible wind you once warned me about? It's rising. I can feel it. And you know how it would _inconvenience_ me to lose the benefit of your connections. So... you'd best wrap up warm.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Sherlock, I assure you. Let it blow.”


End file.
